The technology relates to a vehicle traveling control apparatus that recognizes a traveling environment, and detects traveling information of an own vehicle to thereby perform automatic driving.
Various systems utilizing an automatic driving technique have been developed, in order for a driver to drive a vehicle more comfortably. The systems utilizing such an automatic driving technique have an override function of stopping an automatic driving control and switching over to manual driving to be performed by a driver, giving priority to an intention of the driver, when the driver performs a predetermined driving operation such as, but not limited to, a steering operation, and an accelerator pedal operation or a brake pedal operation in performing the automatic driving control.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-81115 discloses a technique of detecting a steering wheel angle or a steering angular velocity to determine whether an intervention by a driver in steering is present, thereby switching driving modes, during automatic driving that provides corrected steering to avoid lane deviation.